


Check 4

by scofflaw



Category: GOT7, 富豪刑事 - 筒井康隆 | Fugou Keiji | Millionaire Detective - Tsutsui Yasutaka
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Millionaire Detective: Balance Unlimited AU, Romance, Slow Burn, i really like ep 4 okay, idk why it gave me jjp vibes, there's a bit of romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scofflaw/pseuds/scofflaw
Summary: Nothing makes a man so adventurous as an empty pocket.One's a multi-millionaire tech genius with an AI more powerful than Alexa and Siri combined at his fingertips. The other's a world weary detective who just wanted to do his work properly. Somehow, both multi-millionaire Park Jinyoung and detective Lim Jaebeom find themselves thrown into an adventure that even Jinyoung's money can't pay off.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 15





	Check 4

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this work has been inspired by episode 4 from the anime, Millionaire Detective: Balance Unlimited. I really, really loved the series and couldn't help picture JJP as the two main characters. The idea of writing a JJP fic based on this wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are.
> 
> Full disclosure, what I wrote took inspiration from the anime but there are parts that might deviate from it (cough especially the coupley parts cough). I don't know if it's just me but based from personality, I really thought that Jinyoung was more of a Daisuke and Jaebeom was more of a Haru. And of course, Jackson fit Suzue's character perfectly for me. There are also characters from the series whose names I changed to folks that I thought fit the bill. Let me know if you caught who they were ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> PS. If it's not obvious enough, I don't have any betas so I apologize in advance for spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> Now... I'm going back to my cave to put down into paper the plot bunnies for my other works. Hehe

“Jinyoung-ah!”

“Jinyoung-ah!”

“Park Jinyoung!!!”

Jackson Wang hollered, his voice carrying through the vast estate of the Parks. He watched forlornly as Park Jinyoung, the current head of the eminently wealthy and influential Park family, strode purposely down the estate’s drive just in his crisp button down shirt, waist coat, pressed slim black slacks and dress shoes. His breakfast at their dining table, left forgotten. Even at Jackson’s most pitiful wail, the Park family head refused to turn his head and continued his trek down the long drive towards the estate’s 20 feet tall iron gate. 

“What do I do?” Jackson muttered to himself in mild panic, watching Jinyoung’s figure disappear completely from his sight. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Park Jinyoung glared at the path he was walking down on, blatantly ignoring Jackson’s attempts at calling him back to the mansion.  _ And to think, I‘m on leave today from the force _ . He mused to himself with a slight frown. His thoughts were disrupted when a familiar ringtone cut through the silence of the driveway. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and stared at the name being flashed by HEUSC’s caller ID. “I know you’re off duty today.” Lim Jaebeom, his partner at the Modern Crimes Prevention Task Force starts without so much as a proper hello or even letting Jinyoung respond to his call. “But I need your help. Could you come down at the park near my place?”  _ A park? How was he supposed to go to a park on foot? _

Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, Jinyoung heard the sound of a rattling APV coming down from the middle of the estate. With his phone still pressed to his ear, Jinyoung turned to watch a white APV pickup slowing down at the side of the road and their groundskeeper, Dongil, peering down at him curiously as he wound down the window from the passenger side. “Do you need a ride 도련님?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“You can drop me off from here.” Jinyoung told Dongil as he scanned the street where Jaebeom informed him the park was located. “If you want, I can drive you closer to the entrance of the park?” Dongil offered politely to which he refused with a minuscule shake of his head. “I can walk from here. Thank you for the ride.” Jinyoung got down from the groundskeeper’s APV pickup and walked towards the park. Wondering to himself what trouble his partner got up to now.

“Took you long enough.” Jaebeom greeted him congenially from where he was sprawled at one of the park benches. “You said you needed my help?” Jinyoung replied back with a raise of an eyebrow. Jaebeom, dressed down in cargo pants, a white shirt that has seen better days, beat up trainers and a ratty varsity jacket, nodded towards a small figure crouched down in front of the hedges surrounding the playground. “That’s Hwang Hyunjin. Eight years old. He told me that he lost his puppy awhile ago when they were playing here. The dog’s leash must’ve come loose while they were playing and it ran off to god knows where.”

“You called me… for  _ this _ ?” Jinyoung stared Jaebeom down with an unimpressed look. “Shouldn’t the police handle this?” Jaebeom in turn just gave him a silent judging look, ‘ _ We  _ are _ the police, moron _ .’

“Jaebeom hyung! Is that him?” A tiny voice suddenly piped up between the two of them, wide brown eyes staring up at Jinyoung’s imposing figure. “Yep.” Jaebeom replied smartly, popping the p at the end of the sentence annoyingly. “Can this hyung really do magic to help us find my dog?”

“Magic?” Jinyoung questioned Jaebeom who shrugged his shoulders. “You know, that thing that you do sometimes at work. It’s kinda like magic if you think about it.” Jinyoung held in a suffering sigh at the older’s flippant tone and instead of deigning him with a reply, put his hand on his pocket to activate HEUSC. Only, his phone wasn’t where it was supposed to be. Nor was it in any of his other pockets upon closer inspection. Jinyoung’s body froze at the realization that it must have slipped out of his pocket when he rode at Dongil’s APV pickup. He paused briefly, weighing his options on what to do now that he doesn’t have his AI to assist him.

“I can’t do it.” He turned to Jaebeom in a definite tone, ignoring the way Hyunjin’s face is slowly tearing up at his words. Jabeom scowled up at him, “Don’t be petty. You always use that thing when things get serious. Just help the kid out, won’t you?”

“Please help us find my puppy, sir.” Cue wide brown eyes staring up at him, swimming in unshed tears. 

“Looking for a missing dog is not a policeman’s responsibility.” Jinyoung replied firmly, never mind that awhile ago he passed on this very task to policemen before Jaebeom pointedly reminded him that they were, in fact, the said policemen. “I have other business to attend to as well.” He added as a reminder to Jaebeom that he does have more important things to do than traipsing around looking for a missing dog. If he feels unprepared to assist Hyunjin as effectively as he would if he had HEUSC on him, Jinyoung was not about to admit it to Jaebeom who has always been skeptical at his reliance on the AI. He was about to step away from the two when Hyunjin started wailing great heaving sobs about missing puppies and losing one’s bestfriend at the blink of an eye. “Oh come off it, stop pretending you don’t care and get your behind back here.” Jaebeom called out to him with a sniff as he stood up from the park bench and stretched his arms over his head. Jinyoung clenched his teeth and turned back to them when he couldn’t take hearing Hyunjin wail anymore.  _ And here I thought no one can top Jackson’s wailing this morning _ . He thought to himself wryly. “Fine.” He replied in a clipped tone and like magic, his acquiescence to their request made Hyunjin’s tears instantly disappear. 

“Alright! That’s a promise Ahjussi and you can’t break promises! You’re going to help me find my dog, no matter what it takes!” Jinyoung gaped at the kid’s mood doing a complete 180, Hyunjin’s tears quickly drying up as he excitedly jumped around him and Jaebeom. “Don’t worry. You’re not the only sucker here.” Jaebeom teased him. “How’d you think I got roped into doing this in the first place?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Where did I go wrong?” Jackson fretted as he paced back and forth in the foyer of the Park family’s mansion. Jinyoung’s grandmother, Youngok, watched on in amusement as the young man recounted his typical morning routine at assisting Jinyoung that could’ve caused the younger man to walk off abruptly from the mansion in a huff. “You worry too much Jackson-ah. Our Jinyoung isn’t a lost puppy.”

“But why did he go? Is it because I woke him up three minutes earlier than usual?”

“Is it because I made him eat another bowl of rice because I thought he was getting skinnier from his additional work at the force?”

“Is it because I gave him the wrong clothes today?”

“Or is it the natto beans I served him for breakfast? Oh my god. It’s the natto beans. It’s the natto beans!”

“Are you looking for 도련님?” Dongil asked Jackson, cutting off the younger man mid-rant, after parking his truck in front of the mansion’s foyer to greet them with a deep bow. “Yes!” Jackson answered in a rush. “I don’t know what happened but suddenly he stood up from the dining table and strode out of the house. He won’t turn back no matter how many times I called him. And now I don’t know where on earth he is!”

“But I just dropped him off awhile ago sir? Lim Jaebeom-ssi called him apparently, asking for his help.” Jackson expelled a large relieved sigh upon hearing Jinyoung’s partner at the force. He and Youngok shared a knowing glance at this bit of news, confident that at least Jinyoung was with someone capable.  _ Besides, with HEUSC on him, I can easily convince Jinyoung to come back. _ Jackson thought to himself, picturing how much groveling he has to do to convince Jinyoung to come back home. “Although,” Dongil started hesitantly, wary about causing Jinyoung’s right hand man to start panicking once more. “I don’t know how you can reach him. 도련님 left his phone at my pick up by accident. I only noticed it when I got back here at the estate.” Jackson’s eyes bugged out at the sight of Jinyoung’s sleek black phone as he shakily took it from Dongil’s preferred hand. “It’s fine. It’s fine.” Jackson repeated to himself for the nth time. “He has his earpiece on so we can still reach hi...” The memory of Jinyoung passing by his dresser without putting on his earpiece and Jackson pocketing it to offer to the younger man after breakfast popped into his head. He stiffly put a hand in his pocket and drew out the said gadget in horror. “It’s with me... It’s with me!!! How is he going to get back?! He doesn’t even have any money on him!” He whirled around to the Park matriarch, who just continued on watching his mounting panic in fond amusement. “I’m sure he’ll find his way back once he gets hungry.” Was Youngok’s humorous parting remark as she went back inside the mansion, leaving Jackson to stare after in astonishment. “You... he’s not a dog???”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Jaebeom and Hyunjin glanced at each other and shared an unimpressed look at Jinyoung’s words. “So you’re saying he came back home?” The kid repeated dubiously. “Yes.” Jinyoung replied as patiently as he could. He loves children as much as the next person but this child was making him reach his limit. “Dogs have keener senses than humans. I’m sure he thought you were playing and when he got out from his leash, ran around. Once he grew tired and hungry, his sense of smell directed him to your house.”

“Have you even had a dog in your life?” Jaebeom butted in, cocking an eyebrow at Jinyoung. 

“Dogs like to tease by nature.”

“So that’s a no then.”

“I don’t think he knows how to go home by himself though hyungnim.” Hyunjin piped up in between the two detectives. “You see, I just got him from Mr. Lee recently.”

“Mr. Lee?” Jaebeom repeated to which Jinyoung succinctly replied, “The breeder, I’m guessing.”

“Yes! He lives near our house and has lots of dogs!”

“As I’ve said, a dog’s sense of smell is stronger than a human’s. It’s impossible for them to get lost. He’s probably at your place already, sleeping or waiting for you to come back.” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up in hope at Jinyoung’s words. He dashed out of the park and called after the two men. “Come on! Let’s go!”

“Yah! Don’t just run off!” Jaebeom scolded after Hyunjin to no avail seeing as the kid has already disappeared from their sight. He let out a sigh in exasperation then scrutinized Jinyoung from where he was standing and said, “I don’t think that dog’s at Hyunjin’s place. The kid just got him recently. How is he supposed to already know his way back home?”

“That’s not really my business, is it?” Jinyoung replied with a smirk causing Jaebeom to frown at him in irritation. “Hey!” Jinyoung cried when the elder grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him out to follow after Hyunjin. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Are we not there yet?” Jinyoung asked Hyunjin after taking several turns inside the residential area. Hyunjin turned his little body to eye him critically. “No. Are you  _ tired _ already? So useless~” Jinyoung’s left eye twitched in irritation and clenched his fists to suppress his irritation at the kid’s teasing tone. “You and your dog really walked far from your place.” Jaebeom commented, trying to diffuse the situation before his partner snaps. “Mhmm! I know the area well. Mr. Lee’s place isn’t far from here too.” Hyunjin proudly admitted, sweeping his hands back and forth in an exaggerated manner as they walked. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of a white blur darting to an open gate by the end of the road. “Kkami-ah!” He cried out, rushing towards the dog making the two police men run after him in alarm. “Are you even sure it’s your dog?” Jinyoung questioned him dubiously. “Of course I do! I would know Kkami-ah even from afar.” The eight year old retorted smartly as they made another turn in the road. “Hyunjin-ah!” Jaebeom called after him when Hyunjin stubbornly entered the open gate where they saw the dog disappear to and strode across the lawn in search of his dog. “You can’t go in there!”

“But I’m positive he went here hyung. I just know it.” Hyunjin replied as he crawled towards a bush that was making a rustling noise. Jaebeom and Jinyoung eyed his hunched over form from the open driveway. “That’s someone else’s house. You can’t trespass in there.” Warned Jaebeom, in an attempt to get the eight year old to heed his warning. 

“Who cares? Kkami-ah might run away again.” Came the cheeky reply that made Jinyoung give Jaebeom a pointed look. “Let him be.”

“We can’t just let him trespass like that.” The elder replied, exasperated both at the stubborn child and at Jinyoung who looks completely bored at what was transpiring before him. “The police will pick him up anyway when someone reports him for trespassing.” Jinyoung answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“We  _ are _ the police, you brat.” Jaebeom shot back before following after Hyunjin who was by now trying to reach under the bushes for his missing dog. He stood over Hyunjin’s hunched form and tried to peer through the dense leaves of the bush. “Are you  _ sure _ it’s your dog?” He asked again making Hyunjin shoot him a glare over his shoulder. “Of course it’s him! What good would it do if I lied?”

“Hey!” A female voice suddenly called out and the two glanced towards the source of the voice to see a middle-aged woman brandishing a broom at them. “What do you think you’re doing in my property?” Jaebeom turned to face the woman, bowing to her in greeting as he tried to explain the situation to her politely. “We’re trying to look for a missing dog ma’am. I apologize for barging in on you like this. If you could just coope-“

He was cut off when Hyunjin cried out, “Kkami-ah! Hurry up and come out.” Silence enveloped them as they stared at the white Persian cat that appeared out of the bush as it bounded to its owner’s arms. “But this is my pet cat though.” The woman told Jaebeom, eyeing him and Hyunjin even more suspiciously. “I’m sorry ma’am for the intrusion.” Jaebeom hurriedly reply, forcing Hyunjin to bow deeply in apology as well to the woman before leaving her property altogether. He stopped in his tracks though when he noticed that Jinyoung was nowhere to be seen. “Yours raw away too huh?” Hyunjin told him dejectedly, nodding at the place where Jinyoung was standing minutes ago. Jaebeom grit his teeth in annoyance, his chin jutting out in the process.  _ God damnit Park _ . He thought to himself sourly. Jaebeom pushed to the back of his mind his annoyance at his partner and focused at the despondent child next to him. “It’s fine. It’s getting late anyway. Why don’t I take you home then we can look for Kkami-ah again tomorrow morning? What do you say Hyunjin-ah.”

“I don’t know.” Came the mumbled response from Hyunjin. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. I’m sure we’ll find him in no time. Now, tell me which direction is to your house.”

“I said I don’t know already! I don’t know how to go back home!”

Jaebeom stared at his little form in incredulity and suppressed viciously the urge to pull out his hair in frustration. Yugyeom did mention that this habit of his was the most likely reason behind his balding spot. “You said you knew this area!”

“I only know the roads that my mom and I take. I ran after that stupid cat and I don’t know where we are right now.” Hyunjin cried out with a stomp of his little foot, clearly upset at their failed attempt to find his pet. Jaebeom let out a deep sigh and dropped a hand over Hyunjin’s head to direct him down the road. “Come on, I’m taking you to the nearest station and we’re going to call your parents to come pick you up. We can try again tomorrow morning.”

“Really hyung? You’d do that?”

“I made a promise didn’t I?” As frustrated and annoyed as Jaebeom was at how his afternoon turned out, the huge smile that Hyunjin directed his way made it all worth it. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“See you tomorrow Jaebeomie hyung!” Hyunjin called after him, waving an arm high up in goodbye as he walked with his mother back to their family car parked near the police station. A corner of Jaebeom’s lips curled up in amusement at Hyunjin’s energy, raising a hand as well in goodbye. “Thank for the help with contacting his parents and all.” He told the officer next to him - Hyukwoo if his name tag was anything to go by. The officer waved it off and replied amiably, “It was no sweat. I’m glad I could help. I’ll see you around.”

Once Hyukwoo went inside, Jaebeom jogged down the steps of the police station while checking his watch. “So, no dice?” A familiar deep voice suddenly said beside him, making Jaebeom jump and whirl around only to be met with the sight of Jinyoung casually leaning against the wall of the police station. “Where the  _ fuck _ have you been?” Jaebeom demanded heatedly. “You suddenly disappeared.”

“Around.” Jinyoung replied evasively. Jaebeom opened his mouth as if wanting to say something but decided against it and inclined his head as an invite for Jinyoung to walk with him. “Ahhhh, what have I gotten myself into now?” He bemoaned with a stretch of his arms above his head. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I realized I couldn’t really get mad at you ditching me since it’s your day off today. Don’t worry, I’ll handle the rest tomorrow. You don’t have to come again.” Jinyoung just let out a noncommittal noise in reply and they continued walking side by side. He halted mid step when he heard a large grumbling noise coming from Jinyoung’s stomach. “Hungry?” He commented idly with a raise of an eyebrow. “You want to grab a bite first?”

Jinyoung stared at the bright signage of the 7-Eleven where they came to a halt. “No.” He said in answer to Jaebeom’s question. “Eh. You’re right.” Jaebeom continued, misjudging Jinyoung’s monosyllabic reply as disdain over packed meals from 24-hour convenience stores. “I’m sure you have a nice juicy steak waiting for you at that huge mansion of yours. Anyway, I’ll go on ahead.”

“I don’t have any.” Jinyoung belatedly answered, staring at the pavement in front of him since he can’t meet Jaebeom’s inquisitive look in embarrassment.

“What? You don’t have what?”

“I don’t have any money.” Jinyoung admitted lowly. Comprehension dawned on Jaebeom’s features and he walked back towards the younger. “Is that why you couldn’t do magic awhile ago? Here -” He drew out a couple of bills from his wallet, offering it to Jinyoung with a nod of his head. “I’ll lend you some cash.” Jinyoung was about to reach out for the money when he noticed the LED signage posted in front of the convenience store change its advertisement to a message addressed to him. 

JINYOUNG-AH I AM SORRY T.T <3 I’LL WAIT FOR YOU BACK HOME <3 - JACKSON WANG

Jinyoung quickly drew back his hand and scowled at the message he just read. “I can’t go back.”

“Huh?” Jaebeom replied in confusion as Jinyoung pushed his hand back and instructed him to pocket his money. “This is a convenience store?” Jinyoung continued, ignoring the stupefied look Jaebeom was directing at him. “Let’s buy our dinner here.”

“Huh???”

**Author's Note:**

> Image Credits:
> 
> \- @M2MPD for Jinyoung's photo


End file.
